Dividido
by fuyunohana123
Summary: En un mundo moderno, Kayn Shieda es el típico rebelde que va por la vida haciéndola caótica pero todo eso cambia cuando se enfrenta a su mayor encrucijada, escoger entre la calidez de una bailarina o la pasión de una rapera
1. Capítulo 1 ¿Quien es ella?

Buenas noches, bueno pues ... les vengo a traer el capítulo 1 de un pequeño proyecto que espero que sea de su agrado, así que disfruten la lectura y gracias

Intentare subir cada semana un capitulo

Capítulo 1.

¿Quién es ella?

Los rayos de una mañana calurosa de verano pegaban sobre el jodido rostro del chico que empezaba a odiar (de nuevo) el maldito sol, bueno ¿Quién no lo haría? Si la noche anterior había agarrado las últimas cervezas que se encontraban en el refrigerador para solo perderse en su amargo sabor con la simple intención de hallar una respuesta a sus preguntas nocturnas, lo único que tenía fue una jaqueca mañanera

-puto sol- diciendo mientras cubría su rostro con las sábanas semi-blancas; parecía que su tatica de volver a sus sueños funcionaba si no fuera por una voz madura pero tierna que le hablaba para desayunar -no molestar a Zed- concurso de mala gana el muchacho que cubría más su cara ahora con una almohada, no quería hoy levantarse de su cama aun cuando afuera se quedará acabando él no dejaría este lugar celestial

-Kayn, baja- insiste en la tierna voz que estaba acompañada con un delicioso aroma un pastel caliente recién hechos que los acompañaba el grasoso de un tocino bien cocido, el señor tenía un gran don en la cocina que en cualquier ocasión convencía a su "hijo "con los miles de aromas que proporciona una buena comida pero que aparecen en esta ocasión ni sus grandes talentos atraería al amargado -bien, yo te lo publicitario- escucha esas palabras solo asomo parte de su rostro afuera de su fuente de sabanas para ver como la puerta de su habitación era azotada con tan fuerza que salió volando hacia su dirección

-pero que carajo te pasa? ... casi me matas ... Zed? - declaró mientras se destapaba por completo para solo ver un aura maligna alrededor de su mentor -joder- decidió

Una de las cosas que más molestaba al alcalde era el hecho de que su palabra fuera tomada a la ligera y por más cosas que han sacado un lado un tanto amenazante que prefiere mantener en margen con su alumno sin embargo había ocasiones que hasta la paciencia de buda tiene su limite

-te dije que bajaras a comer- ahora su voz era amenazante y profunda donde tronaba sus nudillos mientras el aura de maldad crecía a su alrededor con esa mirada oscura que traspasaba la máscara que lo caracterizaba, toda esa negatividad causo que el muchacho agarrara una camisa negra con una de sus manos mientras que la otra unos tenis un tanto rotos por el paso del tiempo para salir de la habitación con una expresión de indiferencia a manera de que no le dio miedo la molestia del alcalde, eso no le sorprendió mucho al veterano , se había acostumbrado al mal genio, a su falta de empatía y qué decir de las constantes quejas de los vecinos por los "leves" travesuras del chaval,tal vez se lo hubiera pasado si se tratara de alguien de 14 años que está pasando por la edad de la rebeldía pero se refería a alguien que cumpliría dentro de 2 meses 21 años, viendo como este no procedimiento para nada, que sus metas no son más que un vacío que preferiría ignorar en la soledad de su vida de desobediente.

-Kayn… Tenemos que hablar-bajaba las escaleras a paso lento con la intención de aun que sea dar tiempo al pelinegro de esquina, aunque sea una pieza de pan, ¡antes de que tu puedas esa charla sobre su futuro sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayor al ver la puerta del departamento abierta con ningún rastro del desayuno el tocado -ah! Kayn- decidió antes de llegar a cerrar la puerta

No quería escuchar su viejo sermón del futuro en especial por la mención de las preguntas "¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida?" Y "¿Qué quieres?" , ante el punto de vista eran preguntas tontas que solo provocaban dolores de cabeza porque si supiera la respuesta de las embajadas, ya lo haríamos sin causar el fracaso marcado marcar cada paso de su trayectoria como si se tratara de una maldición que lo condenaba a perder más que ganar cada cosa decente de halla pasado en su mísera vida así que no era sorpresa ver que su mirada se perdía entre los estragos de la soledad de la representación de la sociedad mientras parecía que caminaba sin ningún rumbo.

En ocasiones sus pensamientos sonaban más que la gente a su alrdedor, era como una especie de campo de anti ruido que ponía en activación cada vez que no quería ser molestado eso era casi siempre un no ser que algo le atrajera tal que dejaba un poco su lado patán para obtener un beneficio, podia ser desde ropa que claro robaba hasta una que otra doncella tonta fácil de manipular pero en esta ocasión lo que robo su interés fue un aroma, no se podría describir la fragancia, ¿eran rosas? ... no, ¿podrían ser lirios? ... ¿de qué perfumería provenía ?. Hizo que la burbuja de escape del hombre explotara para ver que su alrededor de la manera más humanitaria posible, buscando la mirada para encontrar la dueña ... o dueño de la exquisitez porque si fuera hombre eso iba a poner en duda su heterosexualidad.

-¿Dónde estarás? - como perrito domesticado comenzó a oler su ambiente para solo encontrar buenos y malos aromas que llegué a un punto de vista que tal vez fue parte de su imaginación la esencia que expiraba la persona haciéndolo volver a su estado de seriedad sin embargo al ver como una chica de cabello largo y oscuro pasaba a su lado con elegancia y porte, hizo que volviera la esperanza pues de ella provenía la emanación –es linda- su cabeza esta vez lo traicionaba por las bellas curvas que solo una mujer madura podría obtener –maldita sea- su percepción parecía que se perdía en un mar de deseos y caricias un tanto atrevidas, no es que fuera de un virgen inexperto en el arte de la seducción… la emoción se diferente.

Al verla como se alejaba, un dolor nacía dentro de sus entrañas, dándole un mensaje en silencio "síguela" sonaba un tanto acosador la petición de sus instintos mas carnales tenia la necesidad de atrapar a la inocente presa así que con un alto ego camino atrás de ella por un par de cuadras con una perfecta excusa que ninguna mujer se resistiría o eso creía ... pues al casi posar su mano en el fino hombre de la hermosa dama se perdió la sorpresa de que ella lo hizo tirar al suelo dándole un buen derechozo

-pervertido! - era una mujer no tan madura como creía si no todo lo contrario a una mocosa consentida a su perspectiva aun que no iba a negar que tenia unos atributos un tanto interesantes que eran resaltados por ese elegante vestido pero eso no iba a quitar el hecho de que estaba molesto porque tal vez le había roto la nariz con un solo golpe ... bueno eso se le tenía que admirar, era la primera persona en años que tenia el coraje de golpearlo sin saber las consecuencias de lo que su acto le iba coestrella

-bien ... tu lo quisiste a la mala- menciono con cierta malicia que se consideró a la perfección en esa mirada que parecía oscurecerse mas al paso de que iba levantándose aun que eso quedo en el olvido cuando esos ojos bicolor se encontraron con los azulados mas bellos que en su poca vida se pudo encontrar, provocando que un palpiteo se saliera de su pecho y que en sus mejillas resaltara un leve sonrojo -maldita sea -pensó sobre su estúpida reacción

-ten- lanzando a la dirección de la chica un collar de oro que tenia guardado en uno de los bolsillos -se callo hace dos cuadras- solo dio la media vuelta para ir a una dirección contraria a la de ella; se sintió estúpido por las reacciones que tuvo con la chica y no quería que ella los notara, no quería sentirse débil o idiota por unas simples curvas que podrían conseguir en cualquier esquina de estos lugares -idiota, Kayn- se mencionarba constantemente en voz baja lo necesario para solo escucharlo él mientras sobaba un poco la nariz pero todo ese rollo quedo a un lado cuando viola en una de las paredes un cartel pegado

-tu ... vas a volver- solo se quedo mirado el pedazo de papel intentando creer que lo que sus ojos vio solo es una broma de mal gusto

~ pues muchas gracias, si una amiga suya o conocida que creen que les vaya a gustar invintela a leerla eso me ayudaria muchisimo... pues bonita noche y gracias de nuevo ~


	2. capitulo 2 (no) te odio parte 1

Dividido

**¡Hola!**

**Hago este pequeño espacio para agradecer su apoyo a la poca gente que se unió a leer esta pequeña historia, la verdad muchas gracias, aunque siento que les debo una disculpa por el hecho de mi tardanza en la actualización es que surgieron cosas que me impidieron seguir , pero estoy de vuelta, ya si nada que especifique, espero que disfruten del capitulo**

Gorra 2: (No) Te odio parte 1

La veia destruirse lentamente con sus pequeños juguetes que la han perderse en una amarga fantasía que termina cuando su efecto sobre ella se acababa, aunque eso no era un problema porque de una manera u otra conseguimos más de esas bellezas gracias a la maldad de algunos seres que se aprovechaban de su falta de razón y fuerza para conseguir en su débil cuerpo alguna satisfacción a sus más bajos impulsos carnales donde un final de cuenta la dejaban postrada en una cama manchada de un mar de líquidos pero feliz ...no por excitación que podría sentiresa sensación ya había muerto hace años atrás si no por los pequeños regalos que les dejaban en donde su preferido era el polvo blanco sin embargo el prefería cuidarla durante el tiempo que se quedaba en su desagradable departamento solamente observándola como perdía su vida en aquella cama mientras que él lo hizo en un sillón.

-Kayn- mencionaba la poca conciencia que quedaba lo que una vez fue una gran mujer aun con una locura tan más peculiar que hacia resaltar su gran corazón –ella volvió, ¿verdad? - esas palabras fueron como si hubieran lanzado un gran balde de agua fría que hasta un gran nudo en la cuenca de su garganta crecía al paso de los segundos que le impedían mostrar su incomodidad –anda Shieda… dime si volvió- ahora la peli azul tenía su vista completamente sobre el pelinegro que intentaba disimular su sorpresa, fingiendo buscando un cigarro entre algunos de sus bolsillos que ni un mísero centavo tenían en ellos –por favor dime… - estaba tan metido en buscar alguna excusa que su sorpresa fue mayor al verla arrastrarse desde la cama hasta sus pies, actuando siendo una gatita en celo que iba ganando terreno sobre el

-si ... - no sabía si era el asco que ahora le provocaba su aroma o el mero poco cariño que le tenía que tener el valor suficiente para detener en seco su macabro juego de seducción que a cualquier viejo rabo verde le subiría el pequeño egoísmo que cargan - volvió - sostuvo un rato sus hombros que están más delgados desde la última

\- ¡yei !, la princesa volvió ...! ¡Si! - fue la emoción de una chica que se separó de su acompañante para ir corriendo hasta un sucio tocador y empezar a buscar entre sus escasas cosas un poco de maquillaje –siempre me decia que me veia muy linda con estas tonalidades, que hacia resaltar mi mirada - veia la escena con un enojo puro que se refleja a la perfección en el fondo de su mirada y en sus manos que apretaban con fuerza los brazos del sillón ¿porque estar feliz con su regreso? Si ella los abandono en el momento que más la necesitaban ... en el momento que él más la necesita

-¿Cómodo luzco? - se trago un poco de saliva lo que se había ocasionado esta vez, lucia un vestido todo sucio de una variedad de tipo de mancha unas mas extrañas que otras con unas mallas que estaban casi su completo desgarrada y que decir de ese maquillaje mal hecho en su completo desde esos labios mal pintados hasta esa sombra super marcada -¡me veo hermosa !, ¡lo sé! - parecía tan alegre, tan viva que el coraje del muchacho se llenó más -vamos! ¡Pues a verla! - eso detuvo en seco cualquier emoción que llenara su oscuro corazón del pelinegro

-espera, Jinx- agarro la atención de la peliazul que se dirigía a la salida -debo avisarle que la vas a visitar ... después de todo se volvió una mujer muy ocupada -mentía era muy obvio su plan no quería que la chica saliera así ... hace años que casi nadie sabe algo de ella aparte de los "clientes" todos creen que tras lo sucedido agarro sus cosas y se mudo a otro cuidadoso para iniciar su vida; así que sería una gran sorpresa a todos ver en que se había convertido -asi que ... espérame aquí ... - se acerco para solo obligarla con cuidado a que se sienta a la orilla de la cama mientras que esa expresión en su cara era una combinación de dicha e inocencia, lo odiaba porque iba a ser ahora el culpable de esa expresión no se volviera aparecer en un buen rato

Tomo un gran suspiro ... acaricio un rato aquel grasoso cabello ... beso su frente con cierto asco ... jalo un poco su caché para solo luego retirarse del lugar y poner rumbo hacia ninguna parte porque pueden escuchar sus últimas palabras de razón "vuelve con ella" lamentaba a ver escuchado aquella oración pues sabia que era algo que no iba a cumplir o mejor dicho no cumplir, odio a todo lo que estaba relacionado lo que una vez fue su gran ídolo ... su amiga ... su maestra ... su mejor amor, hoy donde había un sentimiento puro se había convertido en un retorcido desprecio a su imagen ... hoy solo la odiaba

-¡! Shieda! - Alcanzo a escuchar una voz extremadamente familiar ... demasiado familiar que se detuviera su caminata de golpe para solo apretar con furia las orillas de su pantalón durante el momento en que mordía sus labios, no esperaba pelear no esperaba sacar lo que estaba guardado porque significaria volver a ser ese chico ingenuo e idiota que se negaba volver a aceptar y no quería que lo tocara, ella había perdido ese derecho sobre el así que cuando percibió ese cuerpo femenino que alguna vez lo enloqueció se acercaba a toda prisa a abrazarlo por detrás

-detente ahí ... - su voz se engrueso mas de lo normal y su firmeza se verá en cada centímetro de su cuerpo que estaba templando del mismo coraje que había acumulado durante todos estos años - detente ahí, Akali- ni si quiera la queria voltear a ver ...

**Bueno espero que sea de su gusto y muchas gracias **

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios tanto buenos como malos, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
